When The Princes Cry
by Euphoric-Minakay
Summary: When the prince of tennis cast lives in an awkward village, some of them uncover things they wish they didn't. Rated M for violence.


Incase some of you don't know what Higurashi is, here is a simple summary describing the anime and manga and how this story will go.

The main character, Keiichi Maebara, moves to Hinamizawa and befriends his new classmates Rena Ryuugu, Mion Sonozaki, Rika Furude, and Satoko Hojo. Keiichi joins their after-school club activities, which consist mostly of card and board games (and punishment games for the loser, usually him.) Hinamizawa appears to be a normal, peaceful, rural village to Keiichi. However, the tranquility abruptly ends after the annual Watanagashi Festival, a celebration to commemorate and give thanks to the local god, Oyashiro. Keiichi learns that every year for the past four years, one person has been murdered and another has gone missing on the day of the Watanagashi Festival. Keiichi himself soon becomes drawn into the strange events surrounding the Watanagashi Festival and Oyashiro. In each story arc, he or one of his friends become paranoid, and a crime is committed. Usually, the crime involves the murder of one of their own friends. While it seems impossible to tell their delusions apart from the mystery of Hinamizawa, slowly the truth is revealed.

Now in Higurashi there are some arcs to it, I will be going by all these arcs and you'll know which arc I'm on because I'll tell you.

_I will be going by the Anime Arcs instead of manga. These are all in correct order. _

_1. Spirited Away by Demons (4 chapters)_

_2. Cotton Drifting (4 chapters)_

_3. Curse Killing (5 chapters)_

_4. Time Killing (2 chapters)_

_5. Eye Opening (6 chapters)_

_6. Atonement (5 chapters)_

In total there will be 27 chapters(not including the reunion arc) and 24 characters(7 main characters and 17 minor charcters. Some minor characters are not mentioned here in this story.).

Characters:

Momoshiro Takeshi is playing Keiichi Maerbara.

Keiichi is the main protagonist in the first three "question" arcs. The son of a famous artist, his family recently moved to Hinamizawa after an unfortunate event involving him in their hometown. His charisma and remarkable talent for speech making ,which earns him the nickname 'Magician of Words', allow him to easily make new friends and become popular in the village, not to mention win some of the club activities. Early in the story, in the Onikakushi-hen arc, he is affected by paranoia and driven to commit murder; however, the inner strength and unshaken belief in his friends he acquires in the other arcs are one of the keys to solving the mystery. Eventually, he is even able to recall some of the events of the past repetitions. When he is in need of a weapon, he wields Satoshi's old baseball bat. It is later revealed in the story that before arriving at Hinamizawa, he grew weary of school and was the perpetrator of a series of crimes involving shooting children with a toy gun.

Fuji Syuusuke is Rena Ryuuga

Rena is a girl who returned from Ibaraki to Hinamizawa one year ago, and is in same grade-level as Keiichi. She has an obsession with things she perceives as cute—generally, these things are not considered cute by others. Every now and then, she goes treasure hunting in the town's trash heap, searching for 'cute' things to collect, and upon finding something "cute", it's difficult to stop her. She has a habit of repeating words at the ends of sentences, most famously kana? kana? (かな? かな??, lit. "I wonder? I wonder?") and when finding something cute, she says Haū! Omochikaerī! (はぅ〜! お持ち帰りぃ〜!?, lit. "Haū! I want to take it home!"). When in "Take it Home" mode, she comically becomes stronger and faster. Despite this disarming trait, Rena is shown to be amazingly observant and perceptive about the things around her (in Watanagashi-hen, she was able to deduce that both Rika and Satoko went to the Sonozaki house by looking through the contents of their fridge and a flier). According to Mion, while Rena might seem cute herself, people should be careful not to anger her as she becomes quite scary when angered. She is especially sensitive about the topic of Oyashiro; in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, her delusions about the god's true nature go so far as to make her take the school hostage, trying to unreasonably force a police investigation into the matter. When she needs a weapon, she uses a large cleaver that she found at the dump (in the anime) or a tool shed (in the manga). She abandoned her real given name, Reina when she returned to Hinamizawa after the divorce of her parents.

Sanada Genichirou is playing Mion Sonozaki

Mion is the oldest kid in Keiichi's class. As the elder, she is the class president and everyone looks up to her as the leader. Her social skills are on par with Keiichi, whom she highly respects as a friend and rival (though it is later shown that she has a crush on him). She acts like a tomboy, and calls herself oji-san (meaning old man), but has a hidden girlish side. She is next in line to be the head of the Sonozaki household, one of the Three Families which holds tremendous influence in Hinamizawa. She is often seen with a holstered airsoft gun, even though she is never seen using it, and was removed in the PS2 adaption of the game; she is, however, very adept in the use of martial arts. She is notable as the only character that has never been driven to the extreme paranoia (on screen) that causes the others to kill in the question arcs and the first two answer arcs. TIPS in other games reveal however that she was driven to kill as a result of jealousy over the attention Keiichi was getting from the others, and as a result decided to eliminate the "competition" and keep Keiichi for herself. Her real name is actually Shion, as she was born second to the family, but due to sister swapping even at a young age, she was mistakenly taken as Mion and branded with the oni tattoo, ultimately causing her stay as Mion.

Kirihara Akaya is playing Shion Sonozaki

Shion is Mion's identical twin sister, who currently resides in Okinomiya. In spite of their different personalities, she and Mion often switch places, and it can be difficult to distinguish between them. Their first switch took place when they were little. Right before tattooing the symbol of an oni, which is reserved for the older sister, she was mistakenly identified as Shion, the younger sister, which means that she was actually born as Mion Sonozaki, the older sister. Since then, she switched her identity of Mion with Shion, the younger sister. She was sent by the Sonozaki family to a private boarding school, but escaped and returned to live near her hometown, where she lives with Kasai. In spite of all this, she and Mion maintain a close relationship. She was in love with Satoshi, and blames the Three Families of Hinamizawa for his disappearance in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen (the latter told from her point of view); this, along with a different demonic sadistic personality she manifested in her grief, drove her to mass murder. One of the last words that they exchanged before he disappeared was a promise to take care of Satoko, something which she has taken to heart after Meakashi-hen, to the point were she is willing to give up her life for Satoko. She works as a waitress at the Angel-Mort restaurant and is the manager's assistant for the Hinamizawa Fighters little league team. She is often seen carrying a taser, and also wears yellow ribbon in her hair. She is also shown to be good with guns, along with Kasai, in Matsuribayashi-hen.

Gakuto Mukahi will be playing Satoko Hojo

Satoko is a younger classmate in Keiichi's school. She has a distinctive style of speech, ending all of her sentences with ~wa. In spite of her young age, she seems to have an impressive arm strength and is quite clever in setting up traps, and likes to practice on Keiichi. Although her personality is quite energetic and mischievous during the events of the games, Satoko's past was full of trauma; her parents died in an accident, she was abused by her foster parents (her aunt and uncle), and her beloved brother Satoshi disappeared. However, in Matsuribayashi-hen, Irie suggested she killed her parents, as she had a bad relationship with them and felt threatened, and so to her it was an act of self-defense. She has suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome at that time, and though Takano wanted to disect her alive for study, Irie fought to save her life. She is one of the few characters to ever recover from Level 5 of the Syndrome, but has to take shots on a regular basis. Though she greatly misses Satoshi, and feels that by being strong he will return, she comes to regard Keiichi as her new "nii-nii" (a cute term for older brother), and once even regards Shion as "nee-nee" (a cute term for older sister). She dislikes Kabocha, and cannot tell the difference between cauliflower and broccoli, because she is colorblind.

Dan Taichi will be playing Rika Furude

Rika is the main character in Minagoroshi-hen. She is a younger classmate in Keiichi's school, and is in the same grade level as Satoko. Naturally, she is great friends with her, as they live together in the same house. She is revered by the villagers as the heir of the local shrine, and plays the role of a miko in the annual Watanagashi Festival. She has been the head of the Furude house since her parents died, but rarely attends town meetings due to her young age. While she does speak in normal context, she likes to say nonsense words such as "mi~" and "nippah~" and often ends her sentences with "-nano desu" ("it is so"), which inflame Rena's passion for cute things. She also likes to describe events using sound effects, such as "The cat was going 'nya nya' and 'scritch scritch'" or saying "Clap! Clap! Clap!" when clapping her hands. In fact, she is one of the main components of the eternally repeating June 1983, and is the only one who is consistently able to remember the past repetitions. She believes she has lived over 100 years by the time of Tsumihoroboshi-hen, but continues to act like a child in order not to alarm her friends. Prior to Matsuribayashi-hen, she is the only one able to see Hanyū, who has been an "imaginary friend" to her all her life. Despite her young appearance, she seems to be quite fond of wine, as well as kimchi, which she uses to silence Hanyū when Rika is in a bad mood; this works because both Hanyū and Rika's senses are linked together, though this seems to be redundant by Matsuribayashi-hen, possibly because of Hanyū's coming into the world. The wine she drinks is hinted to be Bernkastel vintage.

Ootori Choutarou is playing Hanyuu Furude

Hanyū is the mysterious "transfer student" in Matsuribayashi-hen. She has a pair of dark colored horns on her head, one of which is chipped slightly (however, no one seems to notice or mention them, with the exception of Takano, who calls her a "monster"). In fact, she has appeared to Rika all her life, but only in Matsuribayashi-hen and Miotsukushi-hen did she gain the power to interact with others. Like many of the characters, she can be frightening when angered, and with her spirit-like nature, her appearance can change with her mood until she takes a physical form. She is the one responsible for the eternally repeating June 1983, which she created in order to save Rika from being murdered. She is very meek and often makes the noise "Au au, au au…" when she is nervous or uncomfortable, or sometimes while trying to make a point. She dislikes alcohol and kimchi, which Rika imbibes in large amounts as punishment when she finds Hanyū annoying (as both Hanyū's and Rika's senses are linked together). She mentions that she is a "being above man" after being sacrificed to atone for the sin of humans, while both Rika and Takano describe her as a kind of deity. Rika refers to her as "Oyashiro" when talking with others (evident from Shion's chat with Rika in Meakashi-hen) but does not personally think of her as Oyashiro; instead, she sees her as a close friend.

Yuushi Oshitari is playing Satoshi Hojo

Satoshi is the older brother of Satoko Hojo. Although he is currently missing, his past influence is the key to the actions of several characters in Higurashi. Keiichi is often compared to Satoshi by other characters, as the two have certain physical similarities, and, in some arcs, display the same odd behaviour and paranoia. Like Satoko, he cannot distinguish the difference between cauliflower and broccoli. Due to this, it can be inferred that both Satoshi and Satoko are color-blind. Satoshi is referred to by Satoko as nii-nii, a childish form of the japanease word ani (兄?, meaning older brother). According to the TIPS in Meakashi-hen, he was last seen at a Nagoya train station boarding a Shinkansen bound for Tokyo. This was revealed prior to the start of Matsuribayashi-hen to be a result of him trying to run away from home due to his abuse, only to change his mind a few moments later. While it is suggested that he may have witnessed his aunt's death in the games, in the anime, Satoshi is implied to have killed her or was so disturbed that he believed he did. Combined with the stress of taking care of Satoko and the murder, he succumbs to Hinamizawa Syndrome. In Matsuribayashi-hen, at least in the anime, and in Miotsukushi-hen, it is revealed that Doctor Irie put him under heavy sedation in the underground parts of the clinic, while in the visual novel equivalent, he is still alive yet his whereabouts are unknown.

Kaidoh is playing Kuraudo Oishi

Kuraudo Oishi is a veteran police investigator at Okinomiya who has vowed to solve the mystery of the Hinamizawa murders before his retirement, to avenge one of the victims he was friends with. Due to his uncouth tactics and the lengths that he goes to in order to solve the mystery, he is looked upon as a nuisance by the villagers, especially the Sonozaki family. He approaches one of the main characters to become his informant in several arcs, and is sometimes unwittingly responsible for triggering their paranoia.

Jiroh Akutagawa is playing Jiro Tomitake

Jiro Tomitake is a freelance photographer who occasionally visits Hinamizawa (Around three times every year). He gets along well with Miyo Takano, because of their similar interests in photography. Despite being only an occasional visitor, he seems to know a fair amount about Hinamizawa's past (Specifically the Hinamizawa murders). Oishi and the police are suspicious of his true identity. In the first six arcs, he is consistently found dead of suicide (clawing his throat out) on the night of Watanagashi, triggering many of the events that follow. It is revealed later, however, that he was actually murdered by Miyo, who gives him an injection of the H173 drug, produced in the process of developing a cure for the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but has the exact opposite effect (incurring the symptoms of the disease instead).

Yukimura Seiichi is playing Miyo Takano

Miyo is a nurse at the village clinic who has a keen interest in Hinamizawa's past and culture, recording all her speculation in notebooks. At times, her storytelling can be very mysterious and chilling—she seems to enjoy putting people on edge. In the first six arcs, she consistently disappears on the night of Watanagashi, and an incinerated body thought to be hers is found in the mountains (and the autopsy report states that she actually died the day before the festival). It is shown that following the death of her parents when she was a child, she was sent to an orphanage, where she and other children were regularly abused. Eventually, she calls Hifumi Takano's (her father's former professor) number for help and is saved by him after she and her friends attempt to escape. In the manga, they further detail what happens to her and her friends when they try to run away. She calls Hifumi, but is caught and then is forced to watch her friends undergo strange types of torture. They try to torture her as well, but Hifumi saves her. Her original name is Miyoko Tanashi, but she changed it when she was adopted by Hifumi Takano. Hifumi was the one who started Miyo on the path of medicine with his study of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

Sengoku Kiyosumi is playing Kyosuke Irie

Kyosuke is the head doctor of the village clinic. Despite his young age and the fact that he has a severe lolicon/maid fetish, he is highly respected in the community. He cheerfully makes house calls and seems to truly care about everyone's health. He has (half-jokingly) admitted that he wishes to marry Satoko when she is older, but is not above chasing after Rika when she is wearing one of the uniforms from the restaurant Angel Mort. In addition, he is the manager of the village's baseball little league team, the Hinamizawa Fighters. It is later revealed that he works under Miyo, where he is trying to find a cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome, while not knowing of his employer's true desires.

Kawamura Takashi is playing Mamoru Akasaka

Mamoru is the main character in Himatsubushi-hen. He is a young police investigator at the Metropolitan Police Department in Tokyo. He befriended Rika while investigating a case in Hinamizawa four years ago, all due to a prophecy about his wife which came true, he however just brushed it off as coincidence. In an untold world, Mamoru regrets being unable to save his wife and Rika, and learns martial arts to clear his mind, and hopes to relive the time before Himatsubushi-henMatsuribayashi-hen, using them to single-handedly defeat a Yamainu squad. and decides to save Rika from her destined death as a payment for saving his wife through her prophecy. to save them. Through a miracle, Mamoru inherits his martial art skills in

Akutsu Jin is playing Teppei Hojo

Teppei is Satoko and Satoshi's uncle/foster father. He and his wife were forced to take care of Satoko and Satoshi after the death of their parents, but they abused them. He currently lives in Okinomiya. According to Kasai, he is a pimp and uses his lover Rina to swindle men out of their money. He is killed by Keiichi in Tatarigoroshi-hen and by Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen in their attempts to protect Satoko and Rena's father respectively, and Shion plans on killing him in Minagoroshi-hen to protect Satoko, but is stopped by Keiichi before she can.

Sumire Ryuuzaki will be playing Oryo Sonozaki

Oryō is Mion and Shion's grandmother and head of the Sonozaki household. She appears to be a very harsh old woman and is considered the most powerful person in Hinamizawa. Both Mion and Shion call her 'Oni-baba', meaning 'demon granny'. Shion suspects that she was the mastermind in Satoshi's disappearance, and accidentally kills her while attempting to interrogate her in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. Although she appears to be somewhat of a tyrant, she occasionally shows her softer side such as agreeing to help Satoko when Keiichi stood up to her and is only harsh to keep appearances. She respects him after this and later described him as an interesting young man in Minagoroshi-hen (but warns him that he will be chased around with a sword if he shows up again).

The rest of the characters will stay the same, no changes will be made for now.

Mind you, this story will go by the anime and it will have murder in it. There will be a warning in chapters that contain such events, and warnings that contain other interesting events. If you don't want to read that kind of stuff, then don't, just to avoid any problems. ^_^

Also there is no yaoi and no OC's, which means some things will be changed, there will only be friendships instead of love interests between characters (only to keep the story the way it is).

Part one will be heading your way soon~ Thank you Wikipedia for helping me make this easier to explain and faster! And thank you Nikki for helping me decides who plays who. ^_^

**MORE CHAPTERS AT MY QUIZILLA. FOR THE LINK, VISIT MY PROFILE.**


End file.
